


sweet, dirty Mila

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, georgi/mila, guess which Russian author I pretentiously cribbed for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: His time is up and hers has just begun.





	sweet, dirty Mila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saniika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/gifts).



Mila, the light of his life, the temptation in his peripheral vision, her name slips between the tongue and lips: _Mi - la_ , like a song. She is Lala in the morning as she bends and stretches for the hockey team dogs who pant after her. She is Babicheva when she enters the rink, a fierce Valkyrie with the fury of a thousand swords beneath her skates. The dotted line says she is Milana. She has no precedent. She is a defiant force of nature who makes angels weep and made Georgi fall to his knees two years ago, when she wasn’t quite a girl or woman.

He remembers how she pressed herself against him. How she whispered in his ear, saying the making crazy things young girls with crushes say, detonate like bombs in his imagination. Terrible, crazy, _fantastic_ things that made the world spin until he had her pinned up against the wall.

“Will you fuck me?” She let the question linger like her smile. “Or I can suck you. I will suck you off so good, Georgi.” Her lips were cherry red.

He stared as she licked them. As she started to fall to her knees, and then he turned away, he went away as soon as voices filled the corridor, hiding around the corner as he gasped for air. But he didn’t escape her, no. She had invaded his mind and body and soul.

Mila! Sweet, dirty Mila. He tried to forget her with that woman. With Anya. But no matter how many times he fucked her, no matter how many times she went down on her knees, all he could think about were the sweet cherry red lips and big blue eyes and a little laugh that followed him everywhere.

 _Mila_...

He has given up resisting because Anya has left him. He slides across the ice with no more defenses, no more _true love_ to hide behind. There is only the present, the moment, and her.

She’s watching him.

She’s always watching him. She sees Georgi turn a triple axe into a single. She sees Georgi fall. She sees him becoming irrelevant and old as she blossoms. She is waiting for him.

She is always waiting for him. She waits as he yells at Yakov after he gets off the ice, with soft lips and lingering looks. She waits at the end of a long hall, all alone in a hotel room. She waits as the clock ticks at the end of another long day that brings him day closer to the end.

And she smiles. She always smiles at Georgi. “I can take the frown off that face,” she whispers as he passes. She should not say such things. But Mila, sweet and dirty Mila, she doesn’t worry about right or wrong. She is too young to care.

“How old are you?” He needs to hear it. He needs to remember.

She just laughs. “Old enough to know when someone wants me.” She shouldn’t move closer, but she does. She pushes herself up against him and Georgi can feel that tight, firm body presses up against his, and it makes him so hard. “Old enough to know if I want them, too. And I want you.”

She touches his lips and licks her own. “Mila!” He pushes her into a room with a door that he slams like a coffin. “You have to control yourself!” He doesn’t realize he’s yelling but he does realize this is absurd. He is the one with no control. She is the one with it. And she wields it as she pulls down the straps of her tank top.

“Oh, really?” She is so beautiful. He can’t stop staring at the small, perfect breasts he’s wanted to touch and taste for so long.

Somehow the world has turned on its head and they have gone back in time because he’s pushed her against the wall and she has gone on her knees. His pants come down. She smiles up at him. “Don’t do this.” He says it slowly, slurring the words. But she does. She opens her mouth, and Mila, sweet and dirty Mila, sucks his cock like she’s sucking the life out of him. He groans as he imagines her doing this to other skaters, hockey players, men and women, perfect strangers.

She chuckles — even with his cock deep down her throat — because she knows he won’t stop her now. Then she pulls off and laughs.

Oh, this is youth laughing at him. This is time laughing at him. This life moving along with all the ferocious power of a beautiful girl. A girl who wants him. Who has always wanted him.

He takes her down, he pins her on the floor. “Is this what you wanted?” She snarls when he tears off the rest of her clothes. Wrestles until her arms and legs are locked around him as he finally — finally! — takes one berry ripe nipple in his mouth and reaches between her legs.

Mila! Sweet, dirty Mila! She moans when he pushes his finger deep inside. “Yes!” She keeps saying yes. It becomes a chant as he slips lower between her legs and tastes her. Licks and dips his tongue in and out and makes her scream his name.

Then he puts her over his knee and spanks her. “This is for being a whore! For being a tease!” _For reminding me of all the things I will never be!_ And she laughs and she wiggles her ass and makes him spank her even harder. Hard enough to leave the most satisfying red marks all over her ass.

And then she sucks him off again. This time she is quiet and flush and needy as he grunts and grabs her head and fucks the mouth that’s been driving him insane for years.

She gasps when he pulls out. “Will you?” Will he what? Will he die? Will he be forgotten? Will she rise above him like a shining star? She gets on her hands and knees. She presses her cheek to the checkerboard tile and looks up at him. “Will you fuck me?”

He should use a condom, but there is none. There’s only Mila, sweet and dirty Mila. He grabs her. He presses himself inside of her. And she is unspeakably wet and tight — too tight. She sobs and he feels something give as he slides deep inside.

“Wait.” She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Then, incredibly, she rolls her hips and grinds against him. “Oh, _fuck!_ ” She does it again. It is so — she is so — “Touch me!” She grabs his hand and puts it between her legs, right there.

She is like a force of nature. She will kill him when he comes. She will kill him and he will die knowing the way she tastes, the way she looks, the way she feels as he slams harder and harder into her. And she will never grow old. She will always be sweet and dirty Mila. Always.

“Oh god, Georgi! I love you!” She grinds against him one last time. Somehow he isn’t inside of her anymore. He is coming all over her skin, all over the welts he gave her.

She turns over afterward. “Do you love me, too?” She looks like a little girl when she asks. Her eyes are so big.

How can he make words describe the fire inside himself? Even now he wants to push his fingers back inside and watch her come again. Love is such a cool word. He loves his nieces. He loves his mother. He loved Anya. He _burns_ for Mila.

She rubs her eyes. It smudges her makeup. “Whatever.” She gets up and leaves an empty space.

“Mila!” He turns and there is only an open door. He rushes after her but she isn’t waiting for him anymore. “Mila!” The light of his life, his soul, she is gone and he has to find her before it is too late. Before he gets another second older and this fire consumes him, totally and completely.

He finds her on the ice and wonders if it will melt away if he steps on it. He rubs his face. He can still smell her on his hands.

She looks up. Her makeup is streaked. Her lips tremble. She looks away, then turns away, just as Georgi lifts one hand, as if he can still touch her. Mila! Sweet, dirty Mila! The light of his life! His soul! He opens his mouth to call her name, but his time is up and hers has just begun.


End file.
